


Trust

by Velociraptor69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, I don’t know what a work skin is, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto/reader - Freeform, One Shot, Play Fighting, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, idk pls read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor69/pseuds/Velociraptor69
Summary: Naruto and the OC are arguing about sasuke and things heat up when the OC won’t trust his judgment
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/OC
Kudos: 4





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Should i change this to a yn fic?

“What do you mean “‘Sauskes a burden’?!” 

Naruto takes a step backwards, I see the disbelief shining in his eyes. 

“I mean what I said, he’s not worth saving” 

Challenging him, I take a step forward 

He shook his head “How can you say that, you, of all people. How can you be so cold?” 

“Naruto, that’s hardly a reasonable question, I am willing to put how I feel aside for the sake of the village. You can’t be serious about bringing him back” 

The wind whipped through his blonde hair that had grown out since i’d last seen him. Leaves started to dance in whorls all around us. I watched his hands close into fists. 

“I’m serious” 

I scoff at him, getting close enough that I can see tiny scratches on his forehead protector. 

“Are you forgetting that he tried to kill me not one week ago? How can you excuse his actions? plenty of people in this village have been through worse and haven’t lose their goddamn minds over it” 

Naruto looked down at me like I was the crazy one. 

“Why? Why are you saying that? He’s our friend, I’ll do whatever it takes to get him back.” 

Despite myself, I place a hand on his chest and push. All of a sudden the space between us had felt suffocating. Not seeing him for three years was strange on its own. But naruto coming back, ever unchanging and still determined to chase after Sasuke was a shock. I suppose it was foolish to assume he’d give up on Sasuke. I’d never understood their strange bond. 

Naruto stumbled back a few steps, quickly regaining his footing. He holds his hand to where i pushed him, as if my touch was poison. 

“You’re ridiculous,” I snap “traitors are no friend of mine” 

I watch his eyes flicker from shock to determination and realize that this boy will never give in. Continuing the conversation would simply be a waste, I turn to walk away. Yet not one second later do I feel his hand wrap around my wrist. I face him, venom dripping from my gaze. 

“What” I say, not attempting to free myself from his grasp. 

“There is good in him, I know it. He’s still the same sasuke he’s always been, please let me prove it to you” 

I snatch my wrist away, growing impatient. 

“Oh and how do you plan on doing that?” 

He cocks his head

“I’ll bring him back to the village” 

Just like a broken record, I think. This time I don’t even bother with a response. I just turn around and start walking in the direction of my apartment. 

“Don’t ignore me, Kaguya” 

I keep walking, even after i hear his footsteps speed up to a run. In an instant he’s in front of me. His breathing is labored, not from exertion i note, but from what looks to be frustration. Naruto has always been easy to read. 

“Move” 

“No” 

I try to walk around him, but he grabs my wrists again. 

“Please listen to me” 

I push back against him, seeing how far he’ll go. Naruto holds his ground, stubborn as ever. Our arms rise as I close the distance between us. I stand on my toes so that our faces are mere inches apart. I see a faint blush rise to his face and feel an inward sense of satisfaction. 

“No” I whisper 

He looks at me, smiles, and wraps a hand around the back of my head. I feel blood rush to my face 

“Wh-what are you doing” 

Before i can process what’s happening, Naruto wraps his foot around my ankle and pulls my leg out from under me. Shit i think, jiraiya must have taught him more than basic taijutsu while they were training. As dictated by his move, i lose balance and fall to the ground. He has my dominant arm pinned, leaving other free so he could break my fall. Clearly he wasn’t intending to keep me here by force. True i was caught off guard, but his technique is still sloppy. Even Naruto realizes i could break the hold at will. Then was this all to get my attention? 

I narrow my eyes then sigh. 

“Talk, I’ll give you 20 seconds” 

His chest shakes with silent laughter

“I’ll do it in ten, i just want to ask you to believe in me. I know you think I’m full of shit and i know you think I’m gonna get myself killed. But this world needs to change and I’m asking you to trust that I’ll be the one to do it.” 

I bring my eyes to his face and forget to respond. The moonlight shines in his blue eyes that are unlike any other in the village. His hair perfectly frames the face that no longer has the roundness of a child’s. He had really grown up, and for some reason i feel hyper aware of the change in him. I curse, realizing that i had been staring at him. I slam my left palm into his shoulder and reverse the move so that I’m sitting on his stomach. 

“First of all, you are going to get yourself killed. Second of all, I’ll trust you. Don’t make me regret it, and don’t think I’ll let you do it on your own. Lastly, if sasuke tries anything, and I mean anything, I’ll kill him where he stands” 

Naruto blinks, still getting over how quickly i reversed his shitty martial arts. Then he smiles and light floods into his expression. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest. 

“Thank you” he whispers. 

I feel his heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, and i smile like the idiot i am. I push off his chest and rise to my feet, deftly pulling out a kunai. 

“Don’t thank me yet, i just threatened to kill your boyfriend” 

He looks at me, pretend ire written all over his face. 

“Ha ha ha, very funny” 

He starts to sit up but i throw the kunai at such an angle that he has to flatten himself to the ground to avoid getting a terrible haircut. I jump into the tree above us while he’s distracted and almost laugh at his confusion. 

“H-hey” 

He sits up, but I’m already gone.


End file.
